


Trapped

by Ashara779



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, GladMoon, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week 2019, Lucario - Freeform, Romance, Tight Spaces, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashara779/pseuds/Ashara779
Summary: Gladion and Moon had one job: infiltrate the company and find evidence of their treachery.What happens when they find themselves too close to each other?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic! Please ignore any and all writing mistakes m(> <)m

"Now!" whispered Moon, as the group of men in suits rounded the corner. She and Gladion ran as silently as they could. They stopped in front of a redwood door, with a label 'CEO Office' on it. Moon took out the keycard they took from the grunt on a lower story, and swiped it through the device next to the door. Holding their breaths, they watched the lights blinking on it.

Torcteakem was a new company that had set up in Ula Ula, offering Pokemon grooming and care services. Supposedly they were famous in Kanto, and had come to Alola to open a branch. But Moon didn't recognize their name, and she felt suspicious. Soon, she realised that 'Torcteakem' was an anagram of 'Team Rocket'. But on the surface, the company didn't do anything wrong, so they had no proof that it was anything but a coincidence.

So the kahunas decided to send her to infiltrate their headquarters there, to search for incriminating evidence that could prove that they were up to illegal activities. Knowing Team Rocket's reputation, it would be dangerous for Moon to go alone, so Gladion decided to go with her. They sneaked in after closing hours, when most of the people in the company had knocked off work. But none of the other rooms yielded any positive results for their search. When they were discovered poking in an exec's office by a security guard that threatened to throw them out, they battled him, beat him, and stole his keycard.

Moon sighed in relief when the light turned green, and the lock clicked. Gladion turned the doorknob, and they walked in. The room was huge and spacious, with a shiny polished redwood desk in the rear. Dark red blinds covered the clear glass wall on one side. Bookshelves filled with books and document files lined another wall. A maroon carpet covered the whole floor, muting their footsteps.

Gladion tossed a Pokeball, sending Lucario out. "Keep an ear out for anyone approaching, okay, boy?"

"Lucariiiiiii!" His Pokemon nodded in agreement.

They began searching the room, combing through papers and lists.

"Everything seems to be clean here," muttered Gladion, searching through the drawers of the desk. "Literally. He doesn't even have loose documents on the table."

"Cleaner than yours?" said Moon, teasingly, as she tossed a file to the ground and grabbed another file. "Guess the boss here actually completes his paperwork on time! Who'd have thought that's possible?"

Gladion rolled his eyes, snapping the last drawer shut. "Just get on with your searching." He walked over to a tall, thin closet with twin doors. Opening it, he snorted, "Wow, this guy keeps extra suits here. All ironed, too."

"Gotta look professional if they're trying to hide their criminal status, you know?" Moon said, throwing more files onto the carpet.

"If you mess the shelves up, they're gonna know that intruders were here," said Gladion warningly.

"Oh, it'll be fine, you worry too much," said Moon. "Nobody ever remembers exactly where everything is. Unless..." She suddenly froze for a long second, then looked over at the closet, her blue eyes bright. She rushed over and pushed the hanging blazers aside, revealing several more files hidden in a hollow behind the false back. "Unless they're in a veeeeery specific place."

Gladion took the files at once. Flipping one open, he scanned the first page, and whistled.

"We got them," he said, flicking a finger at the 'R' logo in the top right corner. "Phase Three, abduct Pokemon from the Aether Conservation Area... Ha. I'd like to see them try."

"Easy there, President. I don't think-"

Suddenly, Lucario barked. Gladion immediately dropped the files he was holding and rushed to the pile in front of the shelves, shoving them back into place as quickly as he could. Moon ran over to help.

"Okay, you were right, I shouldn't have done this. He hasn't returned to the office after work hours for the last three days, so why today!"

"We're out of time," muttered Gladion, looking around the room desperately. His eyes fell on the open doors of the closet. "Go grab the Rocket files, quick!" The blond turned and returned Lucario to his Pokeball.

Moon gathered the files into her arms with slightly shaking hands. "You think we can fight our way through?"

"No, I hear a crowd of them. We'd be outnumbered. Get in!"

"What?!"

Before Moon could stop him, Gladion dragged her into the closet. Her eyes widened in panic as he pulled the doors shut, and the darkness surrounded them. Just in time, for the locking mechanism beeped, and the office door opened. A loud babble of voices came through, and Gladion strained to listen to what they were saying, when the suddenly loud breathing in front of him caught his attention.

"Sh!" he hissed as softly as he could. But the breathing sounds became louder and faster, and he reached out uncertainly. His hand landed on one trembling shoulder.

"Moon?" mumbled Gladion. "Are you... claustrophobic?"

"...'m okay... okay..."

She obviously wasn't, Gladion thought in horror. On top of that, if she continued hyperventilating, they could be discovered. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, the hard files in her arms digging uncomfortably into his chest. Moon leaned against him, still trembling.

"Relax. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you," he breathed into her ear. Moon swallowed as he stroked her back reassurringly. In the darkness of the closet, with only a sliver of light coming from the crack between the closet doors, Gladion was acutely aware of her soft curves pressed against him, of the lavendar-scent wafting from her smooth skin. Between the thick fabric of hanging suits, the air was hot and stuffy, and he felt his body grow warmer every second with the proximity of the brunette in his embrace.

_God, stop being such an idiot_, he scolded himself, sternly. _She's suffering right now, and we're in trouble if the grunts outside hear us. This is no time to think of... things..._

But it was so hard, especially when Moon turned her face upwards towards him. She was so close, he could feel her breath against his lips.

"...the boss not coming yet?"

"...tied up... on the way up now..."

"...in the... Fourth Lab.."

"Gladion..." whispered Moon, and his heart squeezed at the pain in her voice. He had to do something, anything, to distract her from the pain. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Moon responded at once, molding her lips to his. She tasted of sweet malasada, and rose tea. Sliding one hand up her slender back, he cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly. Willingly, she opened her mouth to him, and her trembling finally began to cease.

He took the kiss deeper, and she savoured the distracting and very pleasant sensations. Her hands, trapped between his chest and the files she was holding, ached to touch him the way he was touching her, stroking her cheek gently with one thumb, carressing her back with the other. Instead, she met his questing tongue with her own, and smiled when he groaned into her mouth.

The slamming of a door startled them, and they broke apart. Blinking, the world came back into focus around them, and they realized that the room was now completely silent, apart from their ragged breathing.

Cautiously, Gladion pushed open the closet door, and looked out.

"They're gone," he said, feeling rather mortified at the hoarseness of his voice. Moon cleared her throat nervously.

"Right. We should go," she squeaked in a small voice, stepping out of the closet. Gladion glanced across at her furiously blushing face, knowing that his own was just as red, and, without another word, they left the room. Neither dared to meet the other's eyes.

But, as they headed towards Kukui's lab, neither could stop replaying the moment in their minds, or deny that they found themselves longing for more.


End file.
